


Lost Cat

by GarciaVivar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2014归档。丢猫文。





	Lost Cat

Lost Cat  
Pairing: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Lovino Vargas  
Rating: G

“这不是我的猫。”  
捧着纸盒子的水手装小男孩惊讶地睁大了眼睛。他看了看面前的年轻男人，又看了看纸盒里不耐烦的猫。  
“可是寻猫启事上说，您的猫喜欢吃番茄……”男孩犹豫着开口，“他除了番茄什么都不吃。而且他和您长得很像。”  
罗维诺·瓦尔加斯仰起头做了个深呼吸。  
“可是我不认识他，对不起。而且我绝对不会长得像一只猫……随便你吧，反正他不是我的。”  
男孩看起来快要哭出来了。  
“我不能把他拿回去！爸爸说他会把他赶出去的……如果我没找到他的主人……他讨厌猫……”  
哦。  
一只猫。流浪在外。无家可归。而且他只吃番茄。  
听起来……很可怜。尤其是罗维诺自己的（爱吃番茄）的猫还在外面不知所踪的情况下。  
“……好吧，你可以把他给我……”罗维诺蹲下身子，接过男孩手里的纸盒，拍拍他的肩膀，“但是……帮我个忙，帮我找到他的主人，好吗？”  
小男孩开心地点点头，扭过身子走向楼梯。在拐角处，他朝罗维诺挥了挥手，接着就像一只小鹿一样跑开了。

“这个小混蛋……”罗维诺走进家门，皱起眉头盯着纸盒里的猫。不得不承认，这是一只很漂亮的猫，浅褐色的皮毛上有一些巧克力色的斑纹。他的眼睛像是某种宝石，介于琥珀色与绿色之间。最有趣的是，他的脑袋上有一根毛翘了起来，末端还微微带着卷儿。  
……就像罗维诺一样。  
罗维诺的左手重重拍在自己的前额上。一定是那个小家伙的错……对，他长得一点也不像这只猫。一点也不像。  
这只猫刚刚一直安静地呆在他的盒子里，只是偶尔动动爪子。现在他站了起来，在客厅里慢慢走了两步，回过头看了看罗维诺，又继续专注于自己的探险。他根本没有搭理他的意思。  
罗维诺决定开始讨厌这只猫。  
“喂，这是我家……”他试图让猫注意到他，但是失败了。因为那只猫看到了料理台上的番茄，他刚刚从顶楼摘来的，他自己种的，新鲜的番茄。  
……啊哦。  
最后罗维诺还是成功地保住了四个番茄里的三个——不，他没有被那只猫打败，虽然他被挠了几下。他只是觉得那只猫饿了，他不能让他饿着，所以友好地让给他一个。不过，如果他找到了这家伙的主人，他一定会让那个混蛋赔一个番茄给他。必须是品质极佳的番茄，像他损失的这个一样。  
“你一定没吃过这么好吃的番茄，对吧？混蛋……”罗维诺叹了口气，伸出被抓伤的手揉揉那只猫的脑袋。猫从红色的水果中抬起头来，冲他叫了一声，舔了舔他的伤口。罗维诺呲了呲牙，他的舌头上还沾着番茄汁。  
不过，他们和解了，对吧？  
罗维诺觉得自己应该给这个寄养在自己家的小家伙起个名字。  
“……安东尼奥？”他咬咬下唇，紧张地盯着这只猫。不出所料，他一点反应也没有。罗维诺心里莫名地松了一口气。他不想叫他安东尼奥，只是，这个名字是他唯一能想起来的名字。  
他走丢的猫的名字。  
不知道他怎么样了。  
不，把纸巾拿开。他不想哭，谢谢。  
好吧，安东尼奥这个名字行不通……他得再好好想想。罗维诺走到沙发旁边，盘着腿坐下。猫跳下料理台跟着他走过来。他的番茄吃完了，不过他好像还没吃饱。  
罗维诺叹了口气，把手里的番茄丢给他一个，自己也拿起一个啃。  
……这个混蛋的主人欠自己两个番茄。两个非常好的番茄。

安东尼奥·费尔南德斯最近遇到了不少事情。  
首先，最让他难过的是，他心爱的小猫走丢了。罗马诺一直都很爱乱跑，但是前天晚上他没有回家。这是之前从来没有过的事。安东尼奥举着手电筒在附近的街道找了大半夜，直到太阳快升起来，也没找到他。  
罗马诺被安东尼奥带回家的时候还是一只小奶猫，像个小绒线团一样。他的妈妈是一只柔软的奶白色大猫，喜欢围着人转来转去。当她生下罗马诺和他的兄弟之后，她的主人，安东尼奥的朋友，就把小猫们送了出去。  
罗马诺是只非常有趣的猫。他继承了母亲的毛色，但是多了几个褐色斑点。他的头上还有一根卷毛，安东尼奥曾经好奇地去拽它，结果被罗马诺狠狠挠了一下。对了，罗马诺喜欢挠人……其实他是一只善良的小猫。安东尼奥知道。他只是表现得不那么友好。罗马诺很挑食，除非饿得不行，不然他只会吃番茄。  
一只猫吃番茄？听上去很奇怪，但是这就是罗马诺。  
安东尼奥很想他，也很担心他。他一定很饿，如果他挠了捡到他的人，他们会把他怎么样？  
他想要罗马诺回家。

好了，第二件事。有人给他送来一只猫，一只吃番茄的猫，至少那个穿粉色外套的小姑娘是这么说的。  
但是这只猫不是他的罗马诺。  
他肚子上的颜色比罗马诺要浅一些，背上几乎全都是褐色。眼睛的颜色也不一样，罗马诺的眼睛好看得无法形容，不过，当然，这只猫的橄榄绿色也很漂亮。他的脖子上被很细心地系上了一个十字架项链——真巧，安东尼奥自己也有一个。难怪那个小女孩会觉得他是他的猫。  
现在，那只猫正悠闲地享用着安东尼奥亲手种植的新鲜番茄。安东尼奥觉得他露出了类似于“满意”的表情，太好了，因为安东尼奥一直对自己种植番茄的技术很自豪。看来他们可以成为很好的朋友。  
“嘿，小猫？”他试着对那只猫打招呼。猫抬起头来，有点疑惑地看着他。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“喵？”  
“罗马诺？”  
那只猫不感兴趣地继续埋下头舔着番茄汁。  
安东尼奥当然预料到了。他只是想叫一叫罗马诺的名字而已。他已经两天没有看到他了。  
这只猫的主人一定也很想他。安东尼奥看到这只猫的时候就知道他绝对不是被人遗弃的，所以他告诉那个小姑娘，叫她帮他留心有没有人丢了一只吃番茄的猫。  
一个城市里会有两只吃番茄的猫吗？  
他只想早点把罗马诺找回来……

罗维诺是被冻醒的。  
他的空调开到了最低的温度，但是被子被自己踹到了一边。他应该庆幸自己没有感冒。  
罗维诺看了看自己脚边的位置，那里空着。以前，那是安东尼奥晚上睡觉的地方。如果罗维诺把被子踹开了，安东尼奥就会帮他再盖好。  
安东尼奥是一只很聪明的猫……  
罗维诺一点也不想承认。但是他很想他。  
不过，他紧接着就想起自己现在有另一只猫要照顾。安东尼奥一般会醒得很早，然后舔着罗维诺的脸把他叫起来。但是这只猫到现在都没有动静。  
他不会是昨天夜里跑出去了吧？罗维诺皱起眉头，从床上跳下来。希望他没有，而且他看起来也不像是那么傻的家伙。  
在他打开卧室门的时候，他听到了一声尖利的嚎叫。他刚刚还在担心的那只猫一下子从门边窜开，拱起后背，对着罗维诺嘶嘶叫起来。看来他一直在卧室的门口。  
“……对不起。”罗维诺对着猫咪耸耸肩，这只猫大概是饿坏了。现在已经是将近中午，可怜的家伙，他的主人肯定没这么对过他。  
那只猫扭头走开，跳到料理台上趴着一动不动。  
“嘿，生气啦？”罗维诺好笑地走过去。那只猫睁眼看了看他，然后把脸埋进了爪子之间。  
就像……好吧，有时候罗维诺有起床气，被安东尼奥吵醒之后会闷着头走到冰箱旁边拿面包，不搭理安东尼奥。然后他的猫就会跟着他到处跑，在他双脚之间钻来钻去，直到罗维诺被他缠得没办法，弯下腰去抓抓他的脖子，才心满意足地跳到一边，等着罗维诺把早饭拿给自己。  
……这只猫就像罗维诺一样。  
不，罗维诺真的没有这么想。  
好了，现在他应该把昨天晚上剩下的意大利面放进烤箱里加热一下，然后给猫弄点吃的去……

安东尼奥发现一件很有趣的事情。  
今天早上，他的老朋友们，弗朗西斯和基尔伯特，像往常一样到他家来做客。  
“可怜的小罗马诺……”弗朗西斯为他们三个各倒了一杯酒，举起自己的杯子呷了一口，“我们今天要不要出去找找他？三个人肯定会更快一些。”  
“我觉得罗马诺大概跑得很远了。”基尔伯特挑挑眉毛，“他很聪明，如果没有迷路的话，肯定早就回来了。”  
“是啊……”安东尼奥叹了口气，“罗马诺非常聪明。我已经贴了很多寻猫启事……其实，有个小女孩真的送了一只吃番茄的猫过来。但是那不是罗马诺。”  
弗朗西斯和基尔伯特惊讶地对视了一下，又看向安东尼奥。  
“……我从来不知道除了罗马诺还有别的猫吃番茄。他在哪儿？”基尔伯特好奇地看向四周。安东尼奥笑了笑，走到窗帘后面，把那只猫抱了出来。  
“我发现他很喜欢呆在这里看我的番茄田。”他饶有兴趣地瞧着伸懒腰的猫，“我们关系很不错。我挺喜欢他的。”  
“那罗马诺怎么办？”弗朗西斯打量着桌子上的猫，他友善地凑过来蹭了蹭他的手。  
安东尼奥咳嗽着笑了一声：“不，不，罗马诺不一样……你知道，没有哪只猫能比罗马诺更重要。”  
“他叫什么名字，安东尼奥？”  
“我不知道。”  
“喵？”  
基尔伯特惊讶地看着忽然转向自己的猫。  
“……安东尼奥？”他又叫了一次。这回安东尼奥没有说话。  
“喵！”那只猫兴奋地朝着他走过来，蹭蹭他的胳膊。  
“……哇哦。”弗朗西斯惊讶地笑起来，在猫咪的眼前挥挥手，“你好，小安东尼奥。”

“你就不能搭理我一下吗，小混蛋？”  
罗维诺咬牙切齿地把手里的番茄放到一边。他才从顶楼上带了几个新鲜番茄回来，但是不管他怎么试图吸引那只猫的注意力，他都扭着头不看他。  
天可怜见，罗维诺这辈子还从来没被这样对待过。这只猫和安东尼奥一点，一点，一点都不像。  
可恶的猫。  
“你的主人肯定是个大混蛋，你知道吗？”罗维诺恶狠狠地盯着他，“所以你现在才变成这么一个小混蛋。我可不会惯着你，听好了，今天我一口吃的都不会给你。连猫粮都没有。”  
“喵。”那只猫懒懒地转过脸来，挑衅般地盯着他。  
……该死……  
罗维诺抓起他采来的番茄朝着书房走去——他有的是要干的事，没时间在这里和这只猫耗上一下午。  
他忘了自己的烤箱定时器出了毛病，如果不手动关掉，就会一直加热下去。

吃过午饭，安东尼奥的朋友们就告辞了。弗朗西斯要去酒吧做点零工，而基尔伯特还有英语口语课。  
“这个时候，”安东尼奥斜倚在门廊里的躺椅上，半闭着眼睛欣赏自己的番茄田，和他同名的猫趴在他的膝盖边上，“就是应该睡觉。对不对，小家伙？”  
小猫安东尼奥伸着懒腰，发出呜噜呜噜的声音表达自己的赞同。  
“好孩子。”安东尼奥笑起来，挠挠猫咪的耳朵，“我都舍不得把你送回去啦……你和罗马诺肯定会处得不错。真是个好孩子。”  
猫咪感兴趣地歪着头瞧他，但是安东尼奥已经睡着了。于是他也把自己蜷起来，闭上眼睛。神圣的午睡时间到了。

罗维诺把耳机砸在桌子上。那只猫被吓了一跳，从他的电脑屏幕前跳到地上，但是还是在离他两步的范围内打着转。  
“你到底什么毛病？现在跑来围着我转，不，想都别想，我说过了。今天你什么也吃不到。”罗维诺瞪着那只猫，猫也瞪着他。  
然后他忽然窜起来，狠狠地挠了罗维诺的胳膊一下，接着两步跳到了门口，蹲在那里不耐烦地摇着尾巴。  
“……操！他妈的见鬼了……”罗维诺转身抓起一本杂志卷在手里，朝着那个小恶魔走过去，“看我不打死你，混蛋……”  
但是他走到门口的时候忽然停住了。有一股烧糊了的味道，满客厅都是。  
“……烤箱，妈的！烤箱！”  
肉眼可见的黑烟已经从紧闭的玻璃门里冒出来，烤箱里的情况相当不妙。罗维诺跑过去，手忙脚乱地关上电源，又跑去推开窗户，这才松了口气。  
他一抬眼就看到了那只猫，在沙发靠背上慢悠悠地溜达着，埋怨地盯着他。  
“……好吧，谢谢你。对不起。随便吧。”他走过去，想摸摸猫咪的脑袋。不出所料地被躲开了。  
“喂，看在我们刚渡过一场危机的份上……对，你的功劳。”罗维诺叹了口气，把他的猫抱起来，走向书房，“走吧，我们去吃番茄。奖励你的。不用还了。好，我知道，不用谢……喂，别，别挠我！”  
猫瞟了他一眼，把爪子搭在了他的小臂上。  
罗维诺忍不住笑起来。  
“小混蛋。”

这只挂着十字架装饰的猫在安东尼奥家已经住了三天。他最喜欢跟着安东尼奥跑来跑去，看着他照顾番茄田。这简直和罗马诺一模一样。当然，他不会偷吃番茄，或者因为捉虫子玩踩坏植株。他很乖。  
但是安东尼奥还是想他的罗马诺。不需要原因。  
“要是罗马诺在的话，”他挠了挠猫的下巴，“你们俩肯定玩得好。我说过的吧？”  
猫眯着眼睛，伸了伸爪子。  
“我真想让你认识一下罗马诺。他刚一岁多一点。那个小家伙是三月出生的，个头比你小——可别欺负他啊，孩子。”  
猫理了理自己爪子上的毛。安东尼奥仰起脖子，看着天空。  
连云彩看起来都像小猫一样……  
“先生！”篱笆外边忽然传来了小姑娘的声音。安东尼奥惊讶地转回视线，那个把小安东尼奥带给他的小姑娘站在那里，满头是汗。  
“先生，”她递来一支铅笔和一小张纸片，“我好像找到他的主人了，您可以留个电话吗？”

三天了。  
这个小混蛋在自己家住了三天，害得罗维诺损失了六七个番茄。他会一个一个跟这只猫的主人要回来的。不过，更过分的是，这家伙占用了安东尼奥的猫粮盆。他甚至开始溜进卧室，在安东尼奥的专属位置上睡觉。  
安东尼奥肯定会不高兴的。罗维诺死死盯着那个正吃着晚饭的家伙想。他正在享用罗维诺亲手制作的意大利面。罗维诺绝对是因为吃不完才给他的，绝对不是特意多做了一点。  
门铃不会在你准备好的时候才响。罗维诺一直知道这件事。他看着那只猫把意大利面吃完，准备起身收拾他的碗，一只脚放在地上，正要挪动重心的时候，叮咚，门铃响了。  
他差点摔了一跤。那只猫给了他一个充满讽刺意味的眼神。  
“来了，等一下！”罗维诺做了一个深呼吸，狠狠给了猫一记眼刀。  
“先生！”水手服小男孩兴奋地站在门口，“我有个好消息！”

“……所以说，你找到他的主人啦？”罗维诺下意识地捏了捏蜷在自己膝盖上的猫的脖子。  
“嗯！而且，惠特妮要来了他的电话号码和地址……在这里。”小男孩递给他一张纸片。罗维诺瞥了一眼，大概是城郊的房子。有钱人。  
“好，好，我会给他打电话的。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“你说他那里也有一只猫？带着十字架？”  
“没错。”男孩点点头，“后背是棕色，肚子是白色。”  
“谢谢你。”罗维诺觉得自己这几天第一次放松下来，“我觉得那就是安东尼奥。”  
“真的？那可太好啦！”男孩从沙发上跳起来，露出一个开心的笑容，“很高兴能帮到您，先生。不过我得回家了……”  
“嗯，路上小心点。”罗维诺把两根手指放在太阳穴上，朝男孩敬了个礼，“再见。”  
男孩笑着，做了同样的动作，迈着跑跳步离开了罗维诺的屋子。  
现在罗维诺要开始想想打电话的问题了。  
“喂，小混蛋……”他看了看膝头昏昏欲睡的小猫，“你说我要不要现在就打电话？你的混蛋主人把我的安东尼奥抢走了。”  
猫不理他。  
“当然，我也把你抢过来了，是不是？所以我跟那个混蛋扯平了，但是他还是欠我番茄。”  
猫还是没有理他。  
“不然我们把安东尼奥抢回来算了，你就别回去了。”  
“喵。”猫抬起头看了他一眼。  
“……妈的。”罗维诺嘟囔了一句，猛地站起身来，吓得那只猫一下窜到地上，“我什么都没说。我去打电话，再见，小混蛋。”

安东尼奥接到电话的时候，正和小安东尼奥一起呆在沙发里看电视。他看看陌生的号码，先是皱皱眉头，然后忽然了想起今天下午的事。  
“喂，您好？”他从沙发上直起身，一手抓起手机，一手调低了电视的声音。小安东尼奥好奇地看了他一眼。  
“……喂？”电话那边传来一个犹豫的声音，男的，“呃……您有一只猫，对吗？”  
“是的，我捡到一只带着十字架的猫……”  
“对，没错，那是我的。”对面的声音放松了一些，“我这里也有一只猫。头上有一个奇怪的卷毛。”  
“那是罗马！”知道罗马诺安全地呆在什么地方让安东尼奥放心了不少，“我的猫，我是说。真有意思，你捡到了我的猫，我捡到了你的猫……”  
“因为他们都吃番茄。不过，这只猫居然叫罗马？”  
安东尼奥忍不住笑起来。  
“他的全名是罗马诺。顺便提一句，你的猫，安东尼奥，这个名字很可爱。”  
“……为什么？”对面的人似乎很诧异。  
“因为我也叫安东尼奥。”  
“……”呃，安东尼奥没听清楚，但是那边是不是骂了一句什么？  
“好吧，好吧。”那个人继续说，“你家在郊区。我家这边坐车更方便。所以明天我带着你的……罗马诺，去找你把我的猫换回来，行吗？”  
“没问题。”安东尼奥在电话这边耸了耸肩，“多说一句，你的猫挺乖的，是个好孩子。”  
“不用你说。”  
然后，电话里安静了很久。  
“罗马诺也是个可爱的家伙，再见。”他听到那边传来这样的话，声音很小，语速也很快，但是安东尼奥确实没听错。

罗维诺挂下电话，扶着脑袋倒在了床上。那只猫，好吧，罗马诺，凑上前来好奇地舔了舔他。  
“……妈的。”罗维诺揉了揉猫咪的脖子，“你的主人真是个混蛋，他居然叫安东尼奥？天啊……  
“还有，为什么他要叫你罗马诺？  
“……混蛋，他住在郊区，要是不种番茄的话可真够浪费的……”  
在梦里，罗维诺甚至看见了一整片番茄田，他带着罗马诺和安东尼奥一起在那里面跑来跑去。

“晚安，小家伙。”安东尼奥把被子拉起来，朝趴在地上的小安东尼奥眨眨眼睛，“明天你的主人要来接你啦，开心吗？”  
猫咪只是盯着他看。  
“你的主人真有意思，是不是？他知道我也叫安东尼奥的时候的反应……”安东尼奥苦笑着摇摇头，“不过他也说罗马诺很可爱。我就说了，你见到罗马诺之后肯定会喜欢他的……  
“反正你们明天就能见面了，是不是？天啊，我真想他……”  
小安东尼奥只是打了一个哈欠，又动了动尾巴。

罗维诺用宠物旅行箱把罗马诺带到了目的地。他甚至没有看地址就上去按了门铃，因为他瞧见了房子前面的一小块番茄田。  
一个棕色鬈发的男人从屋子里走出来，罗马诺一看见他就开始不安分地在笼子里撞来撞去，发出委屈的叫声。  
“嘿！”罗维诺连忙把他放出来，看着他朝那个人跑过去，很好，就这么把他忘了，“……没必要搞得像我虐待你了一样吧？”  
“罗马诺！坏孩子……你跑到哪儿疯去了？可把我吓坏啦……”男人把他的猫举起来，又抱进怀里亲了几口。罗维诺站在一边翻了个白眼。  
“……喔！对不起……呃，您进来坐一会儿吧？”这时候他才被想起来，好极了，“小安东尼奥在屋子里。我出来的时候他还在睡觉。”  
罗维诺点了点头，眼睛却盯着院子里的番茄挪不开。那些番茄一个个都长得很结实，只是看着就知道会很好吃。如果罗维诺也能找到这么好的地就好了。  
“如果你喜欢的话，我可以送你一些！”那个叫安东尼奥的人走到了路边上，跟罗维诺隔着一道篱笆站在一起，“你可以喂给小安东尼奥，他可喜欢这个了。”  
罗维诺想跟他说说赔付番茄的事，但是不知道为什么一个字都说不出来。  
安东尼奥也不说话了。他在盯着罗维诺头上奇怪的卷毛看。  
“……喂，你在看什么？”不要脸红，千万不要，罗维诺。  
“没什么……”安东尼奥无辜地眨眨眼睛，“看起来很像罗马诺。”  
哦，不。  
“我一点也不像那只猫！”罗维诺咬着嘴唇扭开脸，“不对，我一点都不像猫，什么猫都不像。”  
他的抗议只换来了安东尼奥的一阵笑声。他猜得没错，罗马诺的主人确实是个混蛋。

小安东尼奥见到罗维诺的时候非常兴奋。  
“好了！好了，不要激动，安东尼……安东尼奥，天啊你简直像只狗一样……”罗维诺挣扎着推开扑上他胸口，试图舔舐他的脸的大猫，朝着人类安东尼奥做了个无奈的表情。罗马诺正亦步亦趋跟在他主人的脚边，嘲讽般地盯着罗维诺和罗维诺的猫。  
“他确实是个好孩子。”安东尼奥则是冲着罗维诺微笑，“如果他走了，我还真有点想他。”  
猫咪安东尼奥和主人打完招呼，忽然看到了罗马诺，他好奇地走过去围着罗马诺转起圈来。  
“……是啊。”罗维诺点点头，“我也是。罗马诺，我是说。”  
“他们玩的不错，是不是？”安东尼奥颇感兴趣地看着小安东尼奥试图捉住罗马诺的尾巴尖，惹来对方的一爪子，差点挠在他的鼻子上，“我一直这么觉得。真可爱，你能多带着他过来玩玩吗？”  
罗维诺耸了耸肩膀：“没准吧。我不知道……”

安东尼奥忽然抬起头。他们正站在客厅里，落地式的玻璃窗户让阳光很好地充满了屋子。窗外是郁郁葱葱的番茄田，罗维诺低着头观看小安东尼奥和罗马诺的游戏，他在微笑，虽然他自己都没发现。  
一幅完美的画面。  
他昨天才刚认识罗维诺，今天才刚见到他，但是他觉得这幅画面他已经看了很久。  
“……嘿……罗维诺？”他的声音把自己都吓了一跳。  
“什么？”被叫到名字的人转过脸来迷茫地看着他。  
“如果你有时间的话……”安东尼奥咽了咽口水，“可以一起出去吃饭吗？”  
罗维诺先是惊讶地挑起眉毛，然后咬住下嘴唇，脸涨得通红。他移开视线，继续盯着两只猫看，只不过眼神变得有点忙乱起来。  
过了很久，安东尼奥才收到了一个回答。  
“……好吧。”

END


End file.
